It Just Had To Be You
by blueray
Summary: Oneshot. Of all the people Draco could've saved, it just had to be Harry. A potion overdose leaves Harry in the care of Draco. HPDM or DMHP you figure. Slash.


**Another one-shot! And well…I think its quite different from my usual writing style. Well…there is the fact that I've written this after a lapse of many days…so…ah well, just read! This ignores the Epilogue of Book Seven.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just toying around with them.**

**HPDM…no wait…DMHP(I think so) Slash.**

* * *

_My life was pretty normal at that time. I was a Potions Master and ran a successful apothecary. Of course, it was run under someone else's name. The name Malfoy didn't exactly command the respect and authority it formerly did. My potions were as perfect as they could be. And highly dangerous, some of them. That's why I always kept sending antidotes to St. Mungo's. Just in case something went wrong. But then you came along…of course, of all the people who could overdose on the Revitalizing Potion, it just had to be you. After all, you were the The Chosen One and so what if helping others meant putting your own life at risk? You didn't care the least. Merlin, and you just had to apparate at my doorstep. Of all the school mates who could've appeared in a dead faint on my doorstep, it just had to be you! And of all the people who can turn my pretty normal life upside down, it just had to be you. Ah! Fate can be cruel sometimes…_

To say Harry Potter exerted himself to his limit would be an understatement. After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry had played an important part in almost every decision taken by the Wizarding world. Of course, he had every right to do so, considering he was the one who defeated the Dark Lord.

So there he was, sitting in his office, a tower of parchments on his desk. The twenty two year old man was himself reading one. He wasn't the Minister for Magic. Oh no, he refused to take that position. But the Wizarding world wanted him to decide everything. So all the decisions that were taken by the respective departments were forwarded to him just so he could review them. If ever Harry disagreed with a particular decision, he immediately made it known to the Minister and they changed it. It was tedious work, but Harry being Harry, couldn't reufse.

Harry tried to stifle a yawn. His skin had become paler and his eyes had dark circles around them, giving him a sort of zombie look. He stood up and stretched, bones jutting against the skin, and poured himself a glass of revitalizing potion. Hermione had warned him against drinking it. She said he was over dosing. Heck, over dosing or not, the stuff worked as Harry felt energy surging through him instantly. He glanced at the clock, not surprised to see that it was three in the morning. And he had a meeting with the Irish Minister the next morning. Something about-

Harry collapsed on his chair. This wasn't good. The surge of energy had been too short. It had barely lasted a minute. Perhaps he should stop there for the day. Correction. He _had_ to stop there for the day.

Harry heaved himself towards the fireplace, and floo-ed back to his house. He had barely stepped out when his knees buckled under him and he fell asleep on the rug.

He was awakened by sharp jabs to his stomach. The charm that woke him up at seven everyday. Harry barely registered jabs getting sharper and sharper. He felt so comfortably numb. If only he could go back to sleep again…and never wake up…never…

He bolted awake when he remembered that he had a meeting with the Irish Minister in London at nine. He struggled to his feet, his legs feeling like jelly.

"What the fuck is wrong?" he scowled to himself.

"Kreacher!" Harry called out to his elf who appeared immediately with a loud crack.

"Master? You looks terribly. Is anything wrong?"

Harry managed a weak smile, "Feeling slightly down, Kreacher. Nothing to worry about. Would you please make me breakfast?"

Kreacher bowed and vanished again.

"Right," Harry said through clenched teeth, even standing up was requiring efforts, "I'll just apparate to my room."

No sooner did Harry try to apparate, he knew that something was amiss. Hoping he hadn't splinched himself, he gave a wordless cry for help before blacking out.

_I wasn't even awake at that time, not being a morning person, when Sanny the elf came running into my room saying that there was an unconscious person lying outside the door. At first I thought I was dreaming. But well…you looked real enough. And not to mention dead. Honestly, of all the people who could've scared me by seeming to be dead, it just had to be you. That was no time to just stand there gaping at you, I quickly checked if your alive. It was surprising how relieved I was when I found your pulse. But then, we weren't in school anymore. There was no Gryffindor or Slytherin now. Just Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. I brought you in, running a quick scan with my wand. Potion overdose. Add to it that the potion was my very own Revitalizing one. And looking at your condition, I could tell that this was quite a large overdose. It was a marvel that you were still alive. But then, you are Harry Potter, the boy who wouldn't die. I didn't quite know what to do, I had a lot of questions. But first and foremost, I had to keep you alive. Heh, of all the people I could be saving, it just had to be you. You slept for two whole days while I magically leeched the toxins that had built up in your system. I kept thinking about our Hogwarts years. We were bitter rivals. I was on the side of a person whose sole object was to kill you. And now here I was, tending to you. All this while, I was wondering what would happen when you finally woke up._

Fatigue. Extreme fatigue was what Harry was acutely aware of the moment he opened his eyes. The world swam into clearer focus. He could see the wooden ceiling. He tilted his head a bit. He could see the person-

Harry's eyes widened.

"Malfoy" His voice was hoarse because his throat was dry.

"Potter. Long time no see…"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but then winced as his throat was totally parched.

"Here…" Malfoy helped Harry sit upright and handed him a glass of water which Harry gratefully gulped.

"Malfoy…" he repeated stupidly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Honestly, you want it in writing now?"

"What? What's happening?" Harry tried to remember but his head hurt too much, "Why am I here? Why are you here? Atcually, where are we?!"

"Shut up, would you?" Draco said, giving Harry a pained expression, "This is my house and you apparated here, Merlin knows how or why, and mind you, you were nearly dead at that time. So you tell me, what's happening?"

Harry rubbed his forehead wearily, he felt faint again, "I think I was trying to apparate to my room from downstairs in my own house…but…when I did it I knew I didn't have the strength to do it and hoped that someone would help me."

Just then Sanny entered, carrying a bowl of soup with him. Draco took it and placed the tray on Harry's lap.

"Have it, you'll feel better."

Harry nodded mutely, clumsily holding the spoon. He had barely raised it an inch when it slipped from his group and fell back into the bowl.

Harry blinked confusedly, "Have I no strength?"

Draco sighed, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this" he muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing." Draco pulled the tray towards him, took the spoon, raised it to his mouth, blew on it to cool it and-

Proffered it to Harry.

"Erm…"

"Eat."

Harry ate.

The awkwardness was almost tangible. It just felt so wrong to have Draco Malfoy spoon feed Harry Potter. They hadn't even met for years.

"So," said Draco breaking the heavy silence, not meeting Harry's eyes though, "You wanted help….and you apparated here. It kinda figures cause I made that potion anyway."

"The Revitalizing one?"

Draco nodded, "I dunno how it happened, but somehow you figured it out that I could be the one who could help you. Did you know that I make those potions?"

Harry didn't answer immediately, "Not really. But well, once Hermione had warned me against drinking it all the time, saying it was too perfect and hence overdosing could be fatal. And well…at that time I had wondered who might've been the maker…and well….you're name kinda popped in my mind…"

Harry could've sworn Draco looked smug when he heard that.

"Well, that explains it. Some unconscious magic brought you here. And be glad, you'd be dead otherwise…"

"Boast later, oh great one," Harry snapped, "Now tell me what's wrong with me."

"Well," Draco paused to blow on the soup, "isn't it obvious by now? You overdosed on the revitalizing potion. And that too over over overdosed! Merlin, Potter, since when have you been taking the potion?"

"Erm…past three years I guess…"

Draco clenched his jaw, "Three years…three years!? And how much did you drink everyday?"

Harry squirmed under Draco's glare, "Well…at first I stuck to the prescription on the bottle. But then…it went on increasing to about…seven or eight times day…"

It was a miracle how Draco didn't punch Harry then and there.

"Seven or eight!" he hissed, "Were you out of your mind! Honestly Potter, I knew you were an arse…but this? You could've died! Do you even know what your body is trying to cope with right now?"

"I thought you'd be able to tell me that considering it was your potion" snapped Harry, feeling slightly annoyed at being told off by Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Why you cheeky-" Draco closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "Right. So I'll try to put this in a way that your pea-sized brain would comprehend. Okay, so you're feeling tired and you decide to take the potion. You feel instantly reenergized and start working again. But then the effects of the potion start wearing off after a few hours. And instead of resting as said clearly on the potion, you decide to take it again and start working. Again the effect wears off but this time, you decide to rest. But whatever rest you take is enough to cover up for the one dose that you had taken leaving the second dose uncovered. And then you take the potion again and the cycle repeats. And thus, the number of doses left uncovered increases. You're body starts shutting down, but you carry on, on the energy the potion provides. Until finally it comes to a point where even the potion can't help you. This could lead to death if not treated properly. But then…you're the boy who wouldn't die, aren't you?"

All this while, Harry quietly drank up the soup that Draco was feeding him.

"So…I nearly died."

"Yes…"

"And you saved me…"

"You can say so…"

"Why?"

Draco blinked at the unexpected question, "What do you mean by that?"

Harry shook his head, the question had just slipped from his mouth. He wasn't meaning to ask it, "No, nothing. Just…thanks a lot."

Draco shrugged, "Quid pro quo…"

"Eh?"

"Nothing," Draco stood up, placing the empty bowl aside, "I assume you're feeling slightly better now?"

Harry tentatively moved his hands around, "Hurts…but better."

"Good, so rest again. I'll wake you up when its time for you to eat again. And after that…err…I think you'll have enough strength to drop by at the Ministry…"

Upon receiving a curious look from Harry, Draco handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet.

_Harry Potter Goes Missing_, screamed the headline. Harry checked the date.

"I've been sleeping for _two_ days?" he asked, aghast.

Draco nodded.

"Oh bother…"

Draco smiled at him, "Don't worry…just go back to sleep now."

And as Harry did so, he was puzzled. He had just been reassured by Draco Malfoy. His mind wanted to think more about this. About how things had changed…but then sleep overcame him and he drifted off.

_I didn't think our conversation would be so civil…friendly, even. But then, you weren't exactly in a position to argue. And well, things had changed. We weren't the two students belonging to different houses, sworn to enmity. We had grown up and as much as I hate to admit it, I almost respected you in a way. I knew you didn't understand about the quid pro quo…but I still remembered. You had saved my life in the Room of requirements during the war. I owed you a debt and Malfoys are never indebted to anyone. When you woke up, I allowed you to return to the Ministry on one condition: That you'd return immediately after explaining to them what was wrong. You didn't have enough strength yet. And the treatment wasn't complete. Of all the people I could've felt responsible for, it just had to be you. Who were you to me? That I was ordering you to come back without wasting time on unnecessary business. But even you didn't argue. You just promised that you would come back. And I took your word for it. But you didn't. You returned after almost eight hours. When I had given you only three. I was so angry at that time. You were on the verge of exhaustion when you returned. Why was I angry? You needn't have returned for all that I cared. In those two days, had I come to care for you that much? I couldn't dwell on that much longer, because you collapsed in my arms at that moment. I sighed…here we go again…_

Harry groaned. His head was throbbing. He gasped at the effort required just to sit up. It was then that he noticed the blonde head resting on the side of his bed. It had been so long since he had seen that face…

Harry wondered what Draco was doing now. Most probably he was living his own life now. Not the one dictated by his father or Voldemort. Harry grimly remembered the visions he used to have about Draco and absently reached out to stroke a few strands of hair out of Draco's face.

Draco's eyes fluttered open and Harry immediately yanked his hand back. Draco frowned, rubbing his eyes.

"You're awake!" He cried out suddenly.

Harry grinned, "So I am…"

But then realization dawned on Draco's face and the relief was replaced by a scowl.

"You fucking idiot," Draco growled, "Didn't I specifically ask you to return in three hours? Didn't I tell you that you didn't have enough strength?"

"I-I'm sorry," Harry lowered his gaze, abashed, "They just wanted some work done-"

"Work?" Draco's tone was incredulous, "Honestly, is work more important to you than your own health. And trust me, you'll be able to do more work alive than dead!"

"But- I just had to assign duties to people I trust. The Ministry needs me to consider every decision it takes-"

"The Ministry is full well capable of doing that on its own. You need to put your foot down somewhere."

"I- I can't do that! I can't let them down!"

"Oh Merlin! Let them down! Now I know why I hated you so much, Potter. You're too nice for your own good! Stop being the Golden Boy, The Chosen One, the Saviour or whatever for once! Its been years since you defeated Voldemort. You can start living your life now. Cant you see you're being taken for granted? You return from a near death experience and they just burden you with more work! What is wrong with you!" Draco nearly shouted out the last bit.

Harry was shocked at the outburst. More so because a part of him knew it was true.

"That's a bit rich coming from you," Harry said much coldly that he intended, "Why do you even care in the first place."

Harry regretted the words instantly.

Draco stood up abruptly. His face was masked. "Right, I'm gonna go down and get you the potions and instructions on how to administer them along with what you're to eat and drink at what time. You can go home and ask someone else to care for you."

"Malfoy, I-"

Slam! Harry winced at the noise of the door shutting.

He threw off the cover and made to follow. But the instant he got up, the room started spinning. Undeterred, he stepped forward and yanked open the door. He reached the stairs and started going down one step at a time. But a wave of exhaustion overcame him, the surrounding blurred and he swayed forward-

An arm wrapped itself around him and he fell forward into Draco, who held him firmly.

"Malfoy…I didn't mean to. I- I'm sorry…"

"Oh shut up," Draco said, helping him get down the stairs, "You are such a _pain_…"

_In the end, I ended up caring for you anyway. No more questions were asked. It was awkward, but I felt…happy to look after you. Only Weasley and Granger knew that you were at my place and hence they dropped by once or twice. They weren't exactly happy to leave you under my care. But they couldn't look after you the whole day, they had their jobs as well. And though both of them offered to, you didn't want to be a burden on them by taking leave of their jobs. Not that it mattered to me…it wasn't like I wanted you to stay or anything. Not that- why am I lying to myself. Of all the people whose company I could come to enjoy…it just had to be you. You and that Weaslette had broken up because she accused you of not giving her enough time. You were too busy working. From what we talked about, I understood that the Ministry had taken over your life. And you hadn't even recognized it. But I guess, the biggest surprise came the day when you expressed a most unexpected wish. Of all the people who could've asked that, it just had to be you._

It had been almost two weeks now. Under Draco's care, Harry's condition had quickly improved. But Draco still wouldn't let him go to work, and Harry knew better than to argue.

"Harry?" Draco knocked on the door.

"Come in, Draco."

"Its time for your potion," Draco said, placing the goblet on the table, "and you're wearing your t-shirt inside out."

"What?" Harry, who was (pointlessly) running a comb through his still wet hair, looked down at his reflection in the mirror, "Oh, I believe I am!"

He turned, pulling off the dark red t-shirt over his head. Draco felt the colour rise to his cheeks. Harry had a nice, tanned and lean torso. A bit too skinny though, Draco thought noticing the collarbone jutting out. And, Draco fought hard not to let his eyes wander south for his jeans were, perhaps…a bit too low…

Harry walked towards the table, putting on the t-shirt right this time.

"Draco?"

"Ye-yeah?" Draco sincerely hoped Harry hadn't noticed him staring. Harry Potter shouldn't be making him feel so…_horny_…? Draco inwardly shuddered at the thought.

"I want to meet your Mum."

_That_ brought Draco back to normal.

"You what?" Draco spluttered, quite sure he had misheard him.

Harry sighed, "Yeah I know its very sudden and unexpected. But well…I never really thanked your Mum…"

"Thanked my mother? For what?'

"Oh…" Harry paused, "So you dunno what had happened in the forest during the war. I thought your Mum might've told you…"

Draco prompted him on with a questioning look.

"Ah well…during the war…"

_I couldn't believe it. I wondered how many times had my mother defied Voldemort for me. We did go to meet her and she was quite surprised to see you. And when you said you wanted to thank her, I got another shock. She said that then she owed you her gratitude as well…for clearing my name. Yes, me. Of course, I had wondered how I had escaped punishment(father was sent to Azkaban) But I'd never thought you might've had something to do with it. I didn't know why, but I felt extremely angry when I found this out. What else did I owe you? In what other ways were you so supremely better than me. I felt like my younger self again. I wanted to talk more about it, but you said that it could wait till we got back home. The situation was reminiscent of old days…_

"You cleared my name?" Draco rounded up on Harry the moment they apparated back home.

Harry nodded.

"_Why_?" The same question again.

Had Draco not been seething, he would've noticed the hurt look in Harry's eyes at that tone.

"What do you mean?"

"What made you do it? I was following Voldemort's orders, wasn't I? And I was legally an adult at that time…when I tried to- _Dumbledore_…" All anger had drained from his voice. On the contrary, Draco seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"Draco…" Harry said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Draco shrugged it off.

"Was it sympathy?" He said defeatedly, "Did you pity me for how my life actually was? Did-"

Harry clamped a hand on his mouth.

"Honestly, Draco, I could never sympathize with you, even if my life depended on it," Harry said smiling softly, "You just don't deserve it."

Harry felt Draco's lips twitch slightly under his hand and (blushing slightly) he lowered his hand.

"I saw…" Harry said distractedly, "I saw Voldemort break you. I saw what he made you do. You never chose any of it. I couldn't let them put you in Azkaban for what was decided for you. I know you're not totally innocent. But I guess…" Harry's voice had gone very low, "just living with the memories…"

Draco had turned away from him. Harry braced himself-

"Sadist…"

Harry felt a small smile tug at his lips and he turned Draco around.

A single tear slid down his pale skin.

"Draco…" Harry said, wiping it away.

"I didn't want to do it…I _swear_ I didn't…" Another tear spilled out of those silver eyes and the memories came rushing back to Draco.

"I know-"

"The _Cruciatus_- he made me…"

Draco started trembling violently, sinking to his knees. Harry steadied him, putting an arm around him, speaking nothing but offering all the comfort he could. He didn't know how long Draco had held back those tears, but he was glad he was there with him at that time.

The past two weeks had been among the most wonderful for Harry. He had seen a totally different side of Draco Malfoy. A side who had cared for him and he had come to care for. And the most important part was that it was Draco's own decision to do so, because he wanted to and not because someone told him to. Harry didn't even care what his reasons were anymore because he was sure there was no ulterior motive. Draco had put his old life back and started anew and has taught Harry to do so as well.

_I cried. I fucking cried in front of you. Of all the people I could've gone to pieces in front of, it just had to be you. And the worst bit is that…I'm kinda glad it was you. After all, the last time I had broken down so was during our sixth year. And even then, you were the one who had seen me. Well, I'd rather not remember that. You held me throughout. Never once did you let go. You didn't offer any words of comfort because you knew they would be futile. And perhaps, you knew that I appreciated the silent support. Of all the people who could've understood me, it just had to be you…_

Draco slowly opened his eyes. His view of the world was tilted. Oh yeah, that was because he was sleeping on someone's lap. Harry Potter's lap to be precise.

Draco jerked upright. Had he cried himself to sleep? They were on the couch and Harry was still sleeping…well sitting sleeping actually. And as Draco woke up, Harry stirred as well. That would be because Harry was holding Draco's hand.

"Hey…" Harry said, yawning, "What time is it? Oh-" He quickly let go of Draco's hand.

"Half past two…" Draco muttered, not meeting Harry's gaze.

"Ah…yeah, so let's go upstairs and go back to sleep…" Harry could feel the colour rise to his cheeks.

Draco simply nodded. He was in a highly embarrassing situation. Of course, sleeping on Harry's lap holding hands with him is understandable considering how distressed he was. That didn't imply anything. Least the fact that maybe he loved him. Draco wouldn't say that he hated Harry now. Actually, he quite enjoyed his presence. And maybe…taking it to something beyond friendship was quite feasible…

Needless to say, Draco didn't sleep well the rest of the night.

He was woken up some knocking on his bedroom door.

"Er…Draco" Harry called from beyond the door, "Are you awake?"

"No…" Draco replied back, not being able to resist taking the jibe despite the awkwardness from before.

"Very funny…" Harry poked his head inside, "Its almost ten, so get up. I've made breakfast..."

"Why didn't you ask Sanny to do it?"

He shrugged, "Felt like doing it…"

Draco nodded absently, hand on the bathroom door when he froze, "Harry…you didn't take your potion last night, did you?"

"Oh…I didn't…"

"And you're feeling fine?"

"What?" Harry blinked confusedly, and then his face broke into a smile, "Yes! I feel perfectly alright! Never been better actually! This is great, I can go back ho-" he broke off abruptly.

His implication sank in and Draco forced a smile, "Ye-yeah. That's great…I'll join you downstairs in a few mintues."

And without even waiting for a reply, Draco shut the door.

He didn't know why he felt so sad all of a sudden. It was expected that Harry would return back once he got well. What wasn't expected that Draco would grow so close to him that it would leave him feeling all empty. It was just wrong…

"So…you plan on leaving today?" Draco asked, sitting down at the breakfast table.

Harry didn't look at him as he handed him toasts, "Well…can I?"

"If you want to…" Draco hated how constricted his voice sounded.

Harry fidgeted with shirt, "Er…do you want me to?"

Draco nearly choked on his toast, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Harry went bright red, "No, nothing. I'll go get my stuff…" and he hurried off.

Draco just stared after with a half eaten toast in his hand. Then, coming to a decision, he followed.

Harry was slowly folding up a t-shirt when Draco entered.

"Oh Dra-"

"Harry, won't you thank me for what I did for you?" Draco said, not caring at how stupidly bold his attempt was going to be.

"Eh? Of course. If you'd come-"

Harry was silenced with Draco's lips. With a few strides, Draco covered the distance between them and pressed his lips upon Harry's. Harry stumbled backwards onto the bed, taking Draco with him for his arms were wrapped around the blonde. Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair as he responded back eagerly.

As they broke apart, Harry was sprawled on the bed, hair even messier while Draco was leaning over him, one hand interlocked with Harry's.

"Your ways of gratitude are…weird" Harry said, breathless.

"Do you mind?" Draco asked mockingly, raising an eyebrow and Harry grinned.

"Not at all!"

And Draco kissed him again.

_You moved in after a few months of dating. It would've been too troublesome for me to shift all my potions and material to your place. So we settled for the other way around. Of course, it was a bit of a shock for your friends. But they handled it pretty well. Marrying your school sweetheart is heard of, but surely not marrying your school arch-rival. Ah…Fate can be so unpredictable. But really, of all the people I could've fallen in love with, it just had to be you…_

* * *

**-Blinks- That was…pointless…**

**Well, I had been told by a reviewer that my fic is generally more conversation…so this is me trying to add a bit more substance to it. And that I tend to make things happen really fast, I guess this fic is guilty of that as well **

–**sweatdrop-**

**This is actually quite plotless for its length, ne? Ack…enough of me commenting on my own fic. You review now!**

**Reviews highly appreciated(no seriously, this being an experimental fic for me…)**


End file.
